


A Carnation and The Sunflower

by orphan_account



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Touhou Project
Genre: AU - Human/Human forms, Awkward Romance, Crossover!, F/M, I love these two for unknown reasons, I'll try my best anyway, Kinda? Maybe?, More tags might be added, Other, Personalities somewhat based off of headcanons, So yeah, Specter is kinda desperate here, also it's a ROMANCE crossover, avoid it if you dislike the sound o' that, be warned, but then again so is Cagney, but they have human bodies, just in case you don't like them, mostly for Cuphead I'd think, they still have powers and Specter is a ghost etc.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Touhou x Cuphead ficI've written this thanks to the cringy depths of my mindBut I'm gonna try to make it an alright fic anyway--While starting off his new life and stuff with a commemorative trip to one of his small group's favorite restaurants, Cagney bumped into someone who he ends up becoming attached to.Their start might've been a bit awkward but, hey, they're both equally inexperienced with love and those of the opposite sex, so they'll be able to learn together!--NON-CHEESY VERSION:Cagney and Yuuka encounter each other at a restaurant in probably one of the more awkward ways to first "introduce" yourself to someone and end up dating later on cuz they like each other.





	A Carnation and The Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there, lol  
> If you've decided that I wasn't too cringy for you to click on this, thanks!
> 
> For some reason I love the ship between Yuuka and Cagney  
> I have no idea why, it just seems really adorable to me  
> Hey, judge me if you want, there's worse stuff out there aight? :v
> 
> I wanted to write this just to get my ideas out there for this fic  
> i need to write it, okay?

A sudden shrill noise rang out in a rather crowded bedroom. The little alarm clock bleated out the annoying chime, causing a grumble to come from beneath the blankets.

Slamming a tired hand onto the alarm clock, up sat a messy-haired boy. Correction, a tired messy-haired boy.

Yawning and scratching his head, he sluggishly gets up from his bed, checking the time. A bit past noon.

The boy finished up a bit of wakeup stretching before making his way to the bathroom.

Who was this young man, some of you might ask? He went by the name of Cagney.

Cagney Carnation.

While not the most.. ehh, normal name, that's what he was called, so he just stuck with it.

He was one of the most easily recognizable among his friends, what with his somewhat spiked yellow and orange tinted hair, somewhat long nose, and unusually sharp teeth. Not to mention that he towered over most of his friends.

Today, they were celebrating the graduation from college and starting a new life and all that junk, at one of their more preferred restaurants, owned by those two frog guys Ribby and Croaks.

They called it the "Jambalaya Joint," and Cagney personally thought something like Cajun Croaks would've been better but whatever. Maybe Ribby got jealous or something.

He was going to enjoy a nice meal there and maybe they could catch a movie or something. They'll have to see.

Anyway, whilst all this rambling went on in his head, Cagney didn't realize that he had been getting dressed.

"Huh. At least I managed to pick something good out."

In his state of daydreaming, he'd picked out some gray jeans, a light green shirt, simple brown tennis shoes, and a darker green jacket with yellow accents.

Looking in the mirror, he brushed down a few flyaway hairs and such, before beginning to head outside. Hoo boy, hopefully things go well today.

"...Well, not like it matters. 's just gonna be me and those two." Cagney 

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere not too far but not too close, in a nice house by a large sunflower garden, lay a young woman, still asleep.

After a few minutes, there was a knock at her door.

"Miss! It's time to wake up!"

Groaning a bit, the girl sat up, green hair messy and her nightcap nearly falling off of her head. Getting up, she stretched, her pink nightgown falling almost to her feet.

"Would you like me to let Marisa and Youmu in, Miss? They're outside."

"Yes, tell them I'll be ready shortly."

The girl yawned again, before grabbing another change of clothing, going into her bathroom.

Again, some of you must be asking: "Now, who is this?"

This, my friends, is Yuuka Kazami.

Recognized by her short but cutely styled green hair, beautiful ruby red eyes, fair skin, and nice but sometimes unusual demeanor.

Yuuka had heard of this place called the "Jambalaya Joint" from her two friends, and they said that they should stop by there as a celebration for one of her friends, Marisa, finally graduating. Yuuka figured she might as well, no harm in celebration. Sometimes.

After getting herself ready and grabbing her parasol in case of harsh sunlight, she went outside with the two other girls, who were chatting while Yuuka turned to who was basically her housekeeper.

"Elly, don't forget to take care of the sunflowers while I'm gone."

"I won't, Miss."

Walking off, Yuuka took a moment to appreciate her two friends, some of her only ones:

Marisa and Youmu.

Marisa was, well, quite unusual. She was a kleptomaniac, so there's that, but she was usually really energetic and fun, so Yuuka didn't necessarily mind if she "borrowed" something. Unless it was her sunflowers.

And she's not even sure how she scored a friendship with Youmu, who was a half-ghost, or half-phantom, whatever. Youmu seemingly never showed interest in Yuuka, until she surprised Yuuka by offering to eat with her. They've been friends since they met in high school. Cliche, but sweet.

"Yuuka, you're kinda lagging behind, da ze!" Marisa waved, snapping Yuuka out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

Cagney looked around at multiple buildings he passed on his way to the Joint. Man, the town was real busy today. Well, actually, it's understandable, since it's lunch hour.

Looking around at some other people walking around, some going into the restaurant just up ahead. Having nothing better to do, he just observed them a bit.

Let's see, three girls of different statures, with some random guy joining them. Huh, well that's not too unusual. He guessed.

Two brunette girls and one kid with long white hair were there, too. Actually, the longest parts looked like they were ears. Pfft, that white-haired kid kinda seemed like a nerd, to be honest.

Only after seeing the groups, however, did he realize that his own friends were currently absent. Groaning, he turned around to look for them. Finally spotting one of them, he tsk'd a bit.

"Dammit, Hilda. The day I make an effort not to be late, you two end up being late. Was that on purpose?"

"I swear, it really wasn't." Hilda laughed nervously. This girl was kinda weird, but in a nice way, he supposed. Had an interest in astronomy and different kinds of aircrafts for some reason, mostly blimps and the like. Her powers were star-based, so they were hard to master.

He found it kinda comedic that her family named her Hilda Berg. Maybe that was just him.

"Where's Spec?" He looked around for the ghostly idiot in question.

Suddenly, his question was answered by two hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who~"

"Non-attractive person, is that you?"

"Well, gosh, you're rude." Specter floated over his friend and next to Hilda, "I just wanted to wish you a good morning!"

Ah, yes, Specter. Really, no one knew what his real name was. One of his fellow undead friends said it used to be Hector but due to the ghost's reaction, it could've been a teasing mechanism. Specter had a better ring to it, so they kept that.

He was a trickster, like most ghosts, though unlike some ghosts, his pranks were usually harmless jumpscares. Annoying, but harmless jumpscares.

"With that method? Who are you, my girlfriend?" Turning around before Specter could respond, he bumped into someone, sending them down and causing him to stumble back.

"Holy shit, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't... didn't.." he blinked as he saw who it was.

Yuuka, meanwhile, rubbed her side, "It's fine, I wasn't really paying much attention.." she looks up at him with an embarrassed smile, before realizing how he stared at her.

Time basically paused for both of them.

Okay, whoever this was, Cagney thought she was surprisingly pretty. Yuuka had no idea who this was, either, but he was kinda flustering her.

"...Um.."

Her voice snapped Cagney out of whatever trance he was in, and he flinched.

"Crap, uh, sorry. Here, lemme help you up." Holding out his hand, he kneeled slightly. Yuuka took a hold of it, and he pulled her up.

Stumbling a bit, Yuuka kinda nearly tripped on him, so Cagney helped her get steady.

"Thank you." She said quickly.

"No problem." He replied just as quickly.

There was an awkward silence as Hilda and Specter gave each other a look, then looked back at Cagney.

"Oh, uh, wait, you dropped this." Cagney picked up Yuuka's parasol, giving it to her. She blushed faintly, taking it with a nod and a smile.

"Thank you."

Cagney found her expression cute, but looking away, he just clears his throat.

"N-No problem."

Hilda leans over to Specter, "Well, this totally isn't awkward to watch."

Specter laughed quietly, "Can you blame 'em? Cagney is shit when it comes to pretty girls, this girl seems to be the same when it comes to guys, or at least, she's probably not too social hence her reaction."

Hilda nods, "True, true. It's still really awkward."

Specter sighed, shaking his head and shrugging, "Our poor Cagney, he's too inexperienced with girls--" he choked when he saw Youmu approach Yuuka to get her back to their group.

"Yuuka, uhm, we're back from the store. Sorry, Marisa got too excited, but we can go in now--" Youmu froze when she spotted Specter.

"Y-Youmu!"

"Specter?!"

Cagney and Yuuka blinked, looking at their respective friends.

"You know her?"

"Yes! We've had encounters at the grocery store a few times. She helped me find some good products for ghosts all while being adorable~ I asked her out for lunch but she never replied."

Cagney blinked. Judging by Youmu's reaction, it didn't seem like she returned Spec's fondness.

"You know him?" Meanwhile, Yuuka repeated the same question to her friend.

Youmu nodded reluctantly, "Like he said, grocery store..I only helped him out and recommend a few products, but he acts like we know each other really well.." her body shook. Both human and phantom half, "I-I'm sure he's nice but.."

Ah, right. Ironically, Youmu was afraid of ghosts even though she was half ghost herself. Yuuka pets the girl on the head.

"Poor thing."

Youmu looks up, "A-Anyway, let's go in." She rushed Yuuka to get inside.

"Ahh, okay.." Yuuka nods, then looks back at Cagney.

Cagney blinked, "..Oh, right, we came to eat, didn't we?" He looks at his two friends. They nod. Well, Hilda nodded, Specter was waving at Youmu, who was avoiding his gaze.

"Heeeey, you wouldn't mind if we sat close to their table, right?" Specter goes up to Cagney.

"Better yet, let's just ask if we can join them!"

Cagney flinched. After that encounter?? Specter expects him to sit around that girl after  _that_ kind of horrible meeting?

But the ghost must've taken it as a yes, because sooner or later he and Hilda were being dragged to the other trio.

Marisa was about to open the door for the other two when she saw these three.

"Oh, uh, hey, da ze. Do you need something from us?" She blinked.

Yuuka and Youmu turned to see, low and behold, Specter, Cagney, and Hilda.

Specter excitedly grinned, "So, what're you guys here for?"

"Celebrating my graduation, da ze! What a particular question to ask, but meh." She shrugged.

"What a coincidence! Our slightly spiky-haired friend over here is celebrating his graduation, too!" The ghost nudged Cagney, who grumbled a bit. Hilda, on the other hand, was just thinking about how Specter was probably worse than Cagney at trying to get to know a girl.

"Say, wouldn't it be fun to have a group lunch? Six people just having a blast eating great food, talking and stuff.." Specter shuffled closer to Youmu, who slightly shuffled away.

Marisa hummed, "Well, I'm fine with it. What about you guys?" She looked at her two friends.

"Sure, I guess." Yuuka nodded with a smile.

Youmu shivered, but didn't necessarily want to be rude, so she sighed, nodding, "Sure.."

Marisa chuckled, "Great! Yeah, come on with us, guys!"

Specter clapped, "Gladly!" He floated inside, next to Youmu, who was uncomfortable and slightly flustered.

Marisa walked in next to Hilda, and randomly asked if she liked stars due to the many starry themes on Hilda's clothing. This got a conversation going and the two seemed to be friends in minutes.

Meanwhile, Cagney and Yuuka walked together as well, both kinda just avoiding looking at the other.

"...Uh, sorry for that awkward encounter earlier. I really shoulda just payed attention to where I was walking." Cagney spoke up, looking down at her.

Yuuka shook her head, "No, it's fine! I don't think I was paying the best attention, either." She laughed.

Cagney smiled a bit. At least that was out of the way. Clearing his throat, he looks away, before looking back at her.

"So, uh, my name is Cagney. Cagney Carnation. Weird, I know." He laughed a bit.

Yuuka giggled, "I think it's a lovely little name." This caused him to blush lightly.

Yuuka then smiled at him, "My name is Yuuka Kazami. Nice to meet you, Cagney."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too."

**Author's Note:**

> If I managed to get you guys interested in the ship or fic or both, I'm proud
> 
> But if not then I hope it was at least an okay reading experience


End file.
